Anko you did what now?
by Jackie.parris1123
Summary: young Naruto is adopted by Anko after she saves him from the villagers. growing up with Anko is no easy task, and friendships are born along the way. Sasuke and Hinata are his first and best friends. what do Gaara and Fu have to do with it? rated T for now will change later. slightly shy Naruto bold Hinata and not so emo Sasuke. some Sakura bashing different team 7
1. the festival

**hey all! I had this running in my brain trying to kill my brain cells until I started it. I know I have to update my Harry Potter story but I hit a wall with it. so I skipped to this for a while. I think I like this one a lot so far and have a few chapters already typed and ready to go so I can update in a timely matter. please excuse the typos and misspells. my word program doesn't like to work all the time. I try and catch as much as I can, so if I spell something wrong and it needs to be fixed please let me know about it. but if it's minor please don't bother, I won't fix that. **

**I do not own Naruto if I did you would know it! XD **

**carry on! -Jackie**

A young boy ran for his life, dodging the civilians who chased him, that were throwing anything they could get their hands on at him. He had tears running down his face. "Die demon!" they would shout at him. He didn't understand why they were chasing him, why they called him demon. The clothes he was wearing were dirty and torn, a new spot of blood on his shoulder, and on his knees. He had blond spiked hair that stuck to his forehead slightly from the water that he was splashed with.

A younger woman with faded purple hair and a fresh plate of dango heard commotion coming from the street over from the festival. It was the festival of the kyuubi, and his demise thanks to the fourth hokage. She turned her gaze the street, seeing a small child run in a blur then a group of civilians holding torches and bats. Some carries swords others kunai knives. Something inside the young chunin made her move, dropping her plate of dango and follow. She had her right hand in her pouch clutching a kunai, ready to attack the civilians if necessary.

When she caught up to the group, she saw they had surrounded the boy in a corner in an alley way away from prying eyes. The boy looked terrified, and no older than six years old. "now you will pay Demon!" one with a kunai pointed at the boy. In a flash, she was in front of the civilian and deflected the knife with her own. "you will not lay a finger on this boy." Was all she spoke, releasing her KI in force. The man flinched but refused to back down. "no! this is the year we kill that demon for good!" when he spat out demon the boy flinched and coward. The woman snarled and cracked her neck loudly looking at the others. "you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Somewhere in the tower of the lord hokage, an elder man watched the events through a crystal and smiled.

"this boy is a child, nowhere capable of harming you than he can himself! You should be with your own children!" the group muttered to themselves but stayed weapons pointed to the child. "you're right, our kids should be here with us!" the one who spoke carried a large sythe like blade and held the coldest stare she has ever seen. "DOG!" the woman shouted loudly her voice filled with anger and disgust. In a poof of smoke an ambu member stood by her, his mask looked like a dog, his hair defied gravity and was silver in color. "Dog, they were going to kill this child, take them to Ibiki, show them the meaning of the pain they inflicted on this child. The man wearing the dog mask cracked his knuckles outward and did a few hand signs, summoning a few other ambu to help him relocate the villagers.

When Dog and the others were gone, the woman felt a slight tug on her sleeve. She looked down and into the most beautiful set of blue eyes. He didn't say a word, his hand in front of his mouth. She smiled and crouched down so he could look her in the face better. "hey Gaki, you okay?" the small boy nodded. One of his arms hung at his side, and he didn't move it. She sighed, and held open her arms for the boy. He looked at her questioning the reasons, but climbed the best her could into her arms. With a grunt she lifted him and began to walk to the hokage tower.  
she knew basic medical jutsu, and looked over his arm and seeing it fractured, but not bad enough to warrant a hospital visit. "it's okay Gaki my name is Anko, I'm a ninja here in the village, I'm not going to hurt you or let someone hurt you ever again." The small boy sighed into shoulder and relaxed. This made her give a sad smile to no one in particular.

The small boy had fallen asleep in her arms by the time she was allowed to see the hokage. The older man looked up at Anko and smiled sadly. "Anko, why do you have young Naruto?" Anko looked at the third and sighed, retelling the story he himself had seen on the crystal. He would nod and look at the boy still asleep in her arms then back to the story. "He must have been tossed out of the orphanage." He spoke softly, letting out smoke from his pipe as he did. "He's an orphan? What's his full name?" Anko wanted to learn of the child she had somehow gotten attached too, it was beyond her thoughts as to how or why, and she only knew she had to stay in this child's life. "Naruto Uzumaki." Anko let her emotions be shown. "You mean like Uzumaki? The bloody habanero of Konoha Uzumaki?" the third looked surprised at this. "You know of her?"  
"know of her? She is my idol! Her anger and talent is one I look up too! And you are saying this boy is her son?" the third paled. "I didn't say that!"  
"but she was like one of only a few Uzumaki left! And the only one I know of here in the village!" the third sighed and looked at Anko. "Yes, he is her son. But this is an S class secret! How you but no one else was able to catch onto the boy's surname is beyond me." The girl smiled and held the child closer, which he responded by smiling. "With all due respect sir… I will not let the son of the greatest kinochi live of the streets. I knew I felt connected to him when I first picked him up. I have to do this; I need to be the one who raises him, for her. Please lord hokage, I know I'm young but he needs a family. Even if it's just me." The old man smiled and looked at how well Naruto fit into Anko's arms. "Alright, I suppose it would be better than sending him back to the orphanage. Come by in the morning to fill out paperwork, but leave the boy here for the night. He can stay with me to insure he won't be hunted later." Anko seemed hesitant in placing Naruto on the Hokage's pull out bed. But she knew that he could protect Naruto better than she could tonight.

With a sorrow she didn't know she could have, she walked to her home in a fog. She didn't feel the presence of Dog behind her, and jumped when he spoke. "Anko, who was that boy?" she turned to her friend and smiled softly. "My new son."

To say Dog was stunned would be an understatement; he was full out frozen with confusion. The woman who didn't want children suddenly found a soft spot for a child who wasn't even hers. Then he figured, this was Anko, she did the weirdest shit. He followed her home, and said goodnight, asking her again if she'd go on a date with him, and again he was turned down. "I'm Sorry Kakashi, I just can't right now, not when I need to get this place ready for my new ward." He understood really he did, but was it so out of the way to go and get tea? Or dango? He sighed, and jumped away.  
Anko closed the door and sighed in relief, the place was a mess, but thankfully, they would get a new apartment so there would be enough room for the two of them. But until then, she made her home as clean as she could, and made her small couch into a bed for the boy. She was ready to wake up the moment she placed her head on her pillow, but sleep would not come easy to her. She kept hearing the awful things they were saying to the child, but one bothered her more than any of them. "monster."


	2. adoption

**I do not own Naruto. cause honestly I would have killed off Sakura in the forest of death... anyway... I know my HP needs updating I honestly am stuck and can't figure out how to write a fight scene for it. as for this, please excuse jutsu names, I can't spell them to save my life and if I spelt any of the characters names wrong let me know but be nice about it god dangit. i'm not perfect so don't expect my work to be. anyway, you will see a different Anko in this story she will show more emotion than let on. she still will be badass but she will have a soft spot for Naruto. I've already completed this series due to lack of internet to update it haha...my bad.. I have a sequel I will post after this, don't just look at it and think it won't be worth your time... it'll be different yea but I hope that it is at least worth reading, my siblings just love it so... anyway Carry on!****-Jackie**

Anko woke the next morning before her clock even went off. Practically jumping out of bed and throwing on whatever shirt to go over her pants. She couldn't remember ever being this happy before, but she didn't care, she had a smile and a son waiting for her. She made it to the tower with enough time that she had to sit outside the building until his secretary opened the door for her. The first thing she saw made her smile even bigger than before. Naruto was sleeping on the pull out couch she left him on, as if he felt so safe he didn't want to move. The hokage was sitting at his desk, already smoking his pipe. "good morning Anko." He spoke simply blowing out the smoke between his lips. "hokage-sama." On his desk sat a pile of paperwork and a few loose pages that he pushed forward. "these are the forms. The council will want a report as to why Naruto was removed from the orphanage, but do not worry once these papers are signed he will be your ward." Anko began to sign away at the paperwork before Naruto woke.  
she heard the small yawn and tried to hide her smile. "morning Gaki." He stared at her unsure of what to think. She didn't look the same as yesterday, nor did he remember how he got to the office. The hokage smiled down at Naruto and motioned him to walk over. "this is Anko, she just adopted you." Naruto paused, blinking a few times before he ran and held onto her legs. Tears fell down his scarred cheeks and he started to laugh. "that's right Naruto, I've come to take you home. Speaking of which Hokage-sama, I will need a larger apartment to be able to raise him proper." He smiled and handed her a key to which her head tilt. "this is the key to Naruto's late parent's house. They left it for him for when he got adopted or turned eighteen. She smiled and looked down at the ball of energy who was now bouncing up and down.  
"um well, do you have any genin that could move my things to this new address?" a glint of merriment filled his eyes and nodded. Anko placed the money needed on the desk and picked up Naruto. "come on Gaki, let's get you out of these rags." Naruto smiled and held onto his new mom's neck as she turned to walk away. "good luck…Naruto." The hokage spoke quietly as the door closed.

Anko walked to the market and began to search for things they would need. Every store she tried to enter she would get shooed out claiming they did not want the demon and the monster in their store. She had growled and hissed at a few people, making them cringe. She finally sat Naruto down in the Ichiriku ramen stand. The old man smiled and served them both ramen, and Anko watched in amazement when he downed four bowls. "you sure can eat Gaki." He only stared at her still not saying a word. He hadn't since they left the hokage's office. Dirty looks were sent their way, but Anko would stare them down making them retreat.  
Anko suddenly pulled a kunai and threw it to her left, where a man in a Dog mask caught it. "hey!" he said a little childishly. "hey, I'm actually glad you are here, I need some assistance." Naruto looked at the man with the mask then shrunk behind Anko. "it's ok Naruto go say hello. He is a lazy son of a bitch who is always late but he is my friend." Naruto peeked around Anko and waved shortly before hiding again. Dog smiled under his mask and sat beside Anko. "sure, what did you need? And as long as you go get dango with me I'll do it." Anko grunted rolling her eyes. "Naruto needs play clothes and ninja gear to start up training soon. But every time we go in they refuse to help us. Naruto shrunk down a little in which Anko pulled him to her. "it's not your fault Gaki." Naruto climbed into Anko's lap and rested against her chest. Anko petted his hair soothingly. "I didn't know you had a soft spot Anko." Dog spoke and he laughed slightly. "I can help you no problem, we can always place a justu on him, no one would ever know." Anko smacked her forehead. "why didn't I think about that!" smiling Anko put her hands up and preformed a hand sign, a poof was heard and after the cloud dispersed Naruto looked like a mini Anko except in boy form. She herself made her hair longer and changed her outfit so they wouldn't recognize her either. Dog nodded and followed them to each store. He was needed when they had to get under clothing and to measure sizes. Naruto was a little shy but let Dog do what he needed too.  
as the sun was setting, they saw the ninja the hokage sent to help finishing the last of the moving. Naruto ran up to them and smiled, beings his henge was still active they all smiled at him.  
"thanks guys we can take it from here." Anko dismissed the ninja who hurried off with their sensei.  
inside the house Naruto was released from the justu and began to run around the large estate. It had at least four bedrooms besides the master.

Anko saw the boxes neatly placed in each room where they belonged at the old apartment. There were still some old pictures hanging on the wall, one which surprised her. Of the forth hokage and her idol, smiling and she was pregnant.

"this is my sensei's old house!" Dog exclaimed touching the ancient wood as if he knew it by heart. "you can remove your mask Kakashi we are not in public eye anymore." He did so placing down his headband to cover his eye. "this was Naruto's parents house. Kakashi widened his eye, and looked at the ball of energy running around looking at everything. "his hair, his eyes! Why didn't I see it before?" Kakashi mumbled to himself after that leaving Anko in the dark.  
when the bed mat for Naruto was placed in the frame, Anko tucked Naruto in with his stuffed fox he found. He was sleeping peacefully when Kakashi smiled. "he will be fine for one hour I promise." Anko sighed heavily then agreed, and they left for Dango.

Naruto was asleep still when Anko returned. She smiled touching his hair gently. _Gaki you are going to be one hell of a strong ninja…_


	3. a few friends

**i'm not going to post that disclaimer at the top of each chapter. I did it for the first two i'm covered and if I get in trouble I will change it, but until then... so I know they are short, I could combine them but then the story would be shorter. so idk... maybe I'll combine a chapter or two every once in a while to make it longer between updates. so... enter Sasuke and Hinata..Carry on! -Jackie**

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Naruto held onto Anko's hand with only two of his fingers. He was wearing a new white t shirt and black cargo shorts with black sandals to match. He was excited because it was going to be his first day at the park by his house, with someone would actually be watching out for him so he could play with ease. Anko decided to sit and watch him play today, just to see how the children of ninja played with him. She knew for a fact the civilian children don't play with him. There was one other child playing and it looked like an older brother watching him. Anko knew in a flash they were Uchihas just by the look of them. Silently she hoped Naruto could make a friend out of the youngest boy. Anko sat beside the older Uchiha and gave a slight smile. "You're Anko right?" he wasn't much older possibly ten or eleven. "I am indeed; you must be Itachi the youngest genin this year." Itachi gave a slight smirk and nodded. "I hope your younger brother and my son can become good friends. He needs a friend." Anko said softly. They both looked up to see Naruto approach the younger Uchiha. 

*  
"um, hi… my Name is Naruto… c-could I play with you?" the blonde pressed two of his fingers together nervously. The young raven looked at him and gave a small smile. "Sure, I usually play alone so it could be fun." Naruto beamed with excitement and joined the younger boy in the imaginary game he was playing.

Anko let out a sigh of relief and sat back content watching the young children play. Shouting out random things in whatever world they were in. "this will be good for Sasuke as well. He tends to isolate himself around others. The fact he opened up so quickly means he likes your son. He can see something good in him." Anko smirked and rubbed the back of her neck. "That is a good thing. Most kids don't play with Naruto."  
When the boys grew tired they fell on the grass looking at the clouds and pointing to ones that took shapes. They laughed and Naruto had never been happier. Anko and Itachi approached calling their wards. "Come on Gaki let's go get food." Naruto turned to Sasuke and held out two of his fingers in friendship. Sasuke half smiled back and took them in his own two fingers. "Mom could Sasuke come with?" Anko looked at Itachi who shrugged. "Father won't expect us for a while, so I think it would be okay, if Sasuke wants to that is." Sasuke nodded and stood next to Naruto.

The four of them sat around a Barbeque place and were waiting patiently for the food to arrive. Naruto and Sasuke were chatting away at who knows what. Itachi smiled softly at the interaction, and he couldn't wait to tell his father that Sasuke had made a friend.  
By the time Itachi and Sasuke had to go, the two children had set plans to play again tomorrow, which made both of their keepers smile. "We will see each other tomorrow I suppose, if father lets us that is." Sasuke took Naruto hand and smiled a genuine smile. "Come little brother, father will be expecting us now." Sasuke scampered off following his brother, who thrusted him unto his shoulders. Naruto took his mom's hand and told her all about the adventure he just had with the raven haired boy.

Naruto was walking with his mom in the market later that day when he heard commotion coming from a side road just off the way. It looked like more kids he could play with, so without saying anything he darted off to the voices. Anko noticed he was gone that very second and decided to follow silently to see what he was up to.  
Naruto followed the voices until he saw a young dark lavender haired girl on the ground crying and three older boys around her taunting her. Naruto felt himself go back into his memories of Anko stepping in to save him, and felt his body react, doing the same thing. "Hey! If you want a fight pick on someone your own size!" these boys were much larger then both of them, but he stood firm raising a fist to who he believed to be the leader. The three of them snickered and turned to walk towards Naruto. All Naruto did was wink at the girl as she stood to hide behind a tree, watching.  
"Brat you're going to get my fist in your face." Naruto didn't flinch, he didn't cry. He stood his ground with the one fist still raised and smiled at them. "Go ahead, I've had worse." The tone in Naruto's voice made the boys shutter, but they pressed forward. The leader raised his fist ready to land the punch, when Anko caught his fist in a flash of light. The boys looked up at her and gulped. She had KI rolling off her in waves, and had a grip on the leader's fist as well as the other two boy's shirts. "Naruto, go make sure the young girl is okay. I'm going to have a talk with these boys as well as have Dog find their parents." The kids gulped and began to plead with Anko. "We won't do it again we promise!" "Please don't tell my mom!" "My dad is going to kill me please!" the begging only made Anko smile.

Naruto walked over to the tree and held a hand out for the young girl. "My name is Naruto, are you okay?" the young girl blushed softly but nodded. "My name is…" she was cut off by someone calling her name. "Hinata-sama!" she flinched softly and turned to see her caretaker Ko walking up to them. "Hinata-sama, you shouldn't play with children like him. Come your father is waiting." Hinata looked at Naruto who had saddened at that comment. "if I may sir, but my son is wonderful and I believe the heiress would be just fine playing with him if she so desired." Ko looked up at Anko, who had left Dog with the kids to explain to their parents what they had done.  
"a hyuuga does not play with riff raff." Ko tried to explain, Anko could see in his eyes he honestly didn't care if she did, but was under orders to not let Hinata do such things. She was lonely just like Naruto. "well then, why don't we all meet at the park tomorrow? Naruto has a friend coming to play, and I'm sure they could all play together." Ko brightened slightly and bowed. Hinata turned to Naruto. "thank you for helping me Naruto-kun." She bowed slightly and took Ko's hand.  
"I'm proud of you Gaki. For helping her even though you knew it could be worse for yourself if you did. That's what being a Ninja is. Helping those who need it at the price of themselves." Naruto looked up at his mom and smiled. "Come on Gaki; let's finish getting groceries and head home."


	4. academy days

**there will be time skips, I won't change big events, perhaps the out comes but it will stay pretty damn close.  
Carry on! - Jackie**

_Two years later…_

Naruto was lead to the academy yard by his mom who gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "have fun ok Gaki?" he smiled and took off meeting up with Sasuke and Hinata at the doorway. Itachi stood next to her as well as Ko. Their first little play date two years ago was almost a disaster. When the Hyuuga and Uchiha saw each other, but after watching Naruto play with both so easily and the latter not even caring who it was they were playing with, made them relax a bit. Hinata was bolder and outgoing, Naruto was a bit shy, and would occasionally stutter, and Sasuke was the one who came up with all the schemes they would pull, the master mind behind the new alliance of Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuuga. now they all entered the academy and sat next to each other in the front row.  
Sasuke had helped Naruto calm his energetic side enough to actually learn from Anko when she would teach them secrets they wouldn't learn till they were almost graduates. Naruto was definitely a happier kid. He had two best friends and a few other close friends they had made along the way. Naruto would cloud gaze with Shikamaru, and eat BBQ with Choji. Kiba helped Sasuke and Naruto pull pranks around the village, though he tried one alone once and ended up having to clean the hokage mountain.

The three best friends sat waiting for their new sensei to arrive and talked quietly. Naruto and Hinata decided to grow out their hair, Hinata's was a lot longer, but Naruto's was thicker. They all wore similar ninja clothing, except Sasuke's had the Uchiha symbol on the back of all of his clothing. Naruto had a tight black shirt with a mesh under armor that came down to his elbows. Black shorts with leg warmers that were tight against his calves so they looked like long tube socks. And chakra weights under his leg and wrist warmers. Hinata wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the end of the sleeve in a hoop to go over her middle finger to keep them in place, matching wrist warmers that also hid chakra weights. She wore long pants that gripped her nicely with her leg warmers in place. She didn't wear a jacket to hide herself anymore. In fact being friend with two boys gave her the will to keep up with the boys and not let them get stronger without her right behind them. And her jacket was just always in the way. Her hair was past her shoulders and always tied up into a tight ponytail with her bangs free to frame her face. Sasuke decided to wear black as well, his shirt was sleeveless, showing off his arms up to his shoulders, but were wrapped to his wrists. Where again he had the chakra weights hidden by warmers. He also wore shorts but kept his legs free of wraps, until the warmers on his knees. He kept his hair relatively short, but was slowly catching up to Naruto's in length of his bangs.  
the three were rudely disturbed when the girls squealed at Naruto and Sasuke. They both hid their faces in their hands while Hinata laughed at them. "Hinata stop crowding Naruto!" "Hinata don't laugh at Sasuke!" all she could do was laugh harder. She sat between the two boys and only stuck out her tongue at the girls and said something the boys groaned at. "you girls are just jealous because I get both boys and you can't even get one to speak nicely to you! My boys, back off!" she was hanging around Anko too much.

With the sound of breaking glass the class looked up to see a banner supported by kunai knives was presented to them. "my name is Anko and I will be your teacher for the first two years!" Naruto paled. Anko saw his speechless face and decided to embarrass him. "oh good my son is in this class! Naruto honey you forgot to bring foxy!" she reached into her pouch and pulled out the stuffed fox toy. Naruto hit his head on the desk, his face bright red and the girls who liked Naruto went crazy. "it's so cute!" "I didn't know Naruto liked foxes!" they began to bicker back and forth until Anko threw a Kunai to the back of the class causing them all to stop, as it was right above a girl with pink hair, one of Sasuke's fan girls, head. "now, as Ninja I will expect you to be able to see when your weakness is obvious. Naruto and Sasuke are a lot of you girl's weakness. If you were to be placed on the same team later." The girls' squealed. "I SAID IF! You would be more of a liability than help! You could cause the enemy to get to them and kill them before you even had a chance to realize it. Crushes are the first things that need to remain a secret on a mission! You show no emotion!" the class calmed and looked to their new sensei. Those of the few who had been sent back for a year liked how this teacher was different. Didn't sugar coat it and went right to the point.  
the break for lunch came swift for all the kids, Anko never skipped things and would explain it to them roughly and harshly. Those who didn't pay attention would find a Kunai knife on their desk, close enough to their head or other body parts to make them jump.  
the trio sat by the tree where the rope swing was and ate their boxed lunches in peace. A few girls would try and come talk to the boys but they were ignored. Naruto would repeat himself saying "we will talk to you and be friends w-when you start behaving like r-real ninjas." His slight stutter made his fan girls squeal and giggle. Hinata was quiet most of the time when they would approach until she was brought into the question, then her voice became like a lions as she voiced her opinion in the matter.

Anko watched from the window as the kids ate together and would ignore all the girls that came to them. When Naruto first rumored to be the best friend of Sasuke Uchiha, the girls began to notice him. And when they saw how good he was with ninja training they began to faun over him. At first Naruto liked the attention, but when they began to follow him home or talk down about Hinata he began to ignore the girls. In an act of defiance he would hold Hinata's hand when they went places, causing the girls to get depressed, Hinata didn't mind so much. In fact Anko could tell of her little crush on Naruto, but being a ninja who also trained with Anko, she hid it very well.  
Anko watched the kids until it was almost time to come in, when she turned Itachi stood in the doorway. "what's wrong Itachi?" he looked at her with somber eyes, they looked as though the Uchiha who show no emotions was about to cry. "can I talk to you please?" Anko checked the clock then nodded. He closed the sliding door then did a hand sign to make sure no one could hear in. "the council has ordered me to execute the entire Uchiha clan." Anko gasped and clenched her fists. "I have to do this and become a missing Ninja, but I cannot do this to Sasuke… please Anko, tonight take Sasuke over for a sleepover. I will forge a document from father saying if anything were to happen to them Sasuke would go into your care. Tell him I went on a mission heard of the murders and decided it would be safer for me to run and for him to stay with you. I can't have my younger brother hate me, and I know he won't understand… so I wrote him this letter explaining why I had to do it, and that I didn't want to, but I had no choice or they would kill him. I know that's not what they'd do if I said no. but maybe then he will understand. My father was planning a coup, and I told the council. Anko… what should I do?" he had tears in his eyes now. Anko was the one person he could tell anything too. Anko placed a hand on his shoulder. "you have to do what they say, I know you don't have the heart to kill so many innocent people. But you know what your father is planning is wrong. I will raise Sasuke to still hold respect and love for his brother and village. I went down the path of revenge once." She touched her neck subconsciously. "and I regret it every day. Now I have a son… no… sons in the three of you. And I know it would never have happened unless I did it. So I understand this will not be easy. He will still need to learn the clan ways. So tonight before you have to proceed, get any and all information you can for Sasuke to learn from." Itachi smiled softly feeling better than before. "thank you Anko-chan. Please, make sure he does not go down that path. I will send word by code when I have settled somewhere. Maybe he can visit me one day." With a slight bow, then a quick glance around to make sure no one saw, he gave her a hug. For it would be a long time before he could get one again.

Once the kids were back in their seats, Anko began to teach again. Naruto was eager to help with demonstrations, as well as the other two. Naruto had the task of henge, since he knew it well to go buy things in the stores, he did so, but just not in the personality he used for shopping. There were some civilian raised children here who would tell their parents. Sasuke and Hinata then helped others who were struggling with basic henge like hair color, or eye color.  
when the class was dismissed the trio looked at Anko and smirked. They had all agreed at the start of lunch they would all race to the training ground on the Namakazi estate. They all went to a separate window; Anko was not allowed to use any jutsu, nothing but straight speed. They wanted to release their weights to see how fast they had gotten over the course of three days of the new weight, and then increase them when they got there to what they needed. "three…two…" Anko smiled and jumped before saying one. They all yelled at her following at a brisk pace. To any civilian it looked like four shadows danced across the sky.


	5. the only Uchiha

**so I didn't like the way itachi had to hide his love for Sasuke, so it will be off by a lot. but what do I care? Sasuke will still want to find out who killed his clan, but wont find out until he is a lot older. anyway Carry on! - Jackie**

The three of them gasped for air. Anko and "Dog" were ruthless with training. All of their muscles ached, and screamed for mercy. It didn't help that "dog's" eternal rival decided to show up and gave them a ruthless exercise routine that Anko just loved. Walking around the estate on their hands while the weights had been doubled, 400 jumping jacks, 200 squats, 150 pushups… the list went on. When they got used to the weight it was doubled again. The poor kids could barely walk with all the weight. Hinata was the first to sit up. "Father wants me to spar when I get home… maybe if he sees how torn up and bruised I am he will let me rest tonight." She highly doubted it, but her father was at least kind to her. Thanks to Ko explaining how well Hinata was improving with Anko and Naruto's help, she was able to train and play with Naruto almost every day.  
"na, na, at least you don't have to wake up in the morning to repeat this." Naruto chipped in sighing heavily. Sasuke only grunted agreeing with Naruto since he knew he was sleeping over. "I could always come in the morning and train with you both. No way am I letting you two get better than me by a single day!" the three laughed.

Ko came about an hour after Anko had served dinner, and the three of them were asleep on the couch. Naruto was upright, Sasuke was leaning on the blonde's shoulder and Hinata was asleep in Naruto's lap. They tried watching some cartoons but ended up asleep. Ko smirked as he picked Hinata up. "her father will want her to rest tonight; she didn't even wake when I picked her up. Shall I drop her off around five then Anko? I know she won't let the boys get ahead by one day. And then they can all walk to the academy together." Anko smiled and nodded, allowing Ko to walk out before closing the door.  
Dog helped carry the boys to the bedrooms Sasuke had an honorary room so he was placed there. Naruto once he touched the mattress reached for his fox plush and curled up with it.  
"come on Kakashi I feel like Dango." With a smile hidden Kakashi left with Anko on another date.

Itachi frowned as he dropped off the duffel bag full of clan secrets into Anko's room. He let a single tear escape when he walked into Sasuke's room and brushed his bangs aside. "I am so proud of you Sasuke." He whispered softly. "I hope you have more of a home here than you did at the compound. With someone who cares how your day was besides me. I promise we will see each other again brother." With trembling lips he placed a small kiss on his forehead. A small smile came to Sasuke's lips and Itachi knew he would be just fine.

As he entered the compound, he looked at all the people he had known, all the people who smiled at him or said hello. The first thing he did was create a fake letter from his father about Sasuke's well being. Then, he began what his heart bled and told him not to do.

Anko was by Sasuke's bed first thing the next morning. Naruto sat on the edge tears in his eyes. Sasuke was woken gently and looked at the two not sure what was wrong. "Sasuke, something has happened. Now I know you won't understand and this will be very hard. But know Sasuke that we are here, and you can express anything you need to and in anyway." He cocked his head and was very confused. "Sasuke, last night the entire Uchiha clan was murdered. Itachi was sent on a mission last minute, so he was not there. He sent me word not to long ago saying it would be safer if he did not return for a while if ever. But he will let us know where he is at all times." Sasuke gripped the blanket on the bed and just stared into space. Tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably. Naruto was the first to pull him into a hug, followed by Anko. He sobbed then, letting out all of his sadness. Anko would have to work today, but told the boys to stay home. And that Hinata could stay as well. She had to go talk to the hokage and find out what to do next, if there was anything she could do. Before she left there was a knock at the door. Dog, as well as Hinata was there. Hinata ran for the bedroom and sat with her arms around the boy.  
Dog handed her a paper, which she knew was the fake document saying Sasuke would be entrusted into her care. The signature was identical as if Itachi forced his father to sign it. With a sad smile she walked into the room to see the three still huddled together. "Sasuke honey." He looked up, tears still spilling from his eyes. "this is a document, one your father left in case something happened to him." Sasuke let his head fall more tears fell. "it says that you are to live here with me and Naruto." Her voice was soft as she crouched by the bed. Sasuke looked up, and then held onto his friends tighter. "I won't make you, but know that we would love to have you with us here." He only nodded but she knew that he wouldn't want to go back to the compound.

The three kids mostly stayed in Sasuke's room, staying close to him and keeping one hand with his at all times. He was doing a bit better by lunch When Naruto offered to go get ramen from Itchiraku's. it was indeed a gloomy day, the sky was dark and threatened rain, the wind was eerily calm. The villagers were talking in hushed whispers about the Uchihas, and Sasuke being the only one left. Naruto scoffed at these people who could talk so easily about it. They had no idea how bad the boy was hurting, how he was hurting for his best friend, how Hinata refused to let him cry alone.  
he walked back into the house with two very full bags of ramen. A few for himself and Sasuke, and two for Hinata. They didn't speak much as they ate, but the warm food did make them feel better. "Sasuke… I know it would be early, but would you like your birthday present now?" Naruto asked suddenly throwing both of the friends off guard. Sasuke nodded only once, and Naruto left for his room. Coming back with a medium sized box with blue wrapping paper.  
Sasuke with trembling hands took the box and began to open it. Inside was a small black cougar plush the same size as Naruto's fox. And a brand new duel set of kitanas. His eyes widened, he had seen these months ago in the store when they went to get gear for the academy. He had told Naruto how he would like to learn the art and dropped it at that. He didn't now that Naruto would remember and get them! Sasuke smiled for the first time that day and gave his brother a hug. "thank you Naruto." Hinata smiled and joined in causing the three to laugh when they fell to the floor. "oh! Hinata-chan, I have a plush for you too!" Naruto got up and ran for his room, coming back with a white lion. She squealed and picked it up hugging it close. "my favorite animal! How do you remember these things Naruto?" he smiled blushing lightly. "because you guys were my first friends, and the only kids who ever wanted to be."

Anko returned that night with Kakashi, who no longer wore the mask of the Dog. "I decided to go back to being a jonin. After what happened, I think I will just relax a while." Naruto looked between the two and gagged softly making Kakashi laugh. Hinata smiled when Ko picked her up and waved goodbye to the boys. By now Sasuke was a least moving around, and he sat for dinner with the others. He picked at the meat and spread around the weird white creamy stuff. "what is this mom?" Anko smiled and handed him a cook book. "I picked it up at that new trade market. It's an American dish. Something they eat on some weird holiday called thanksgiving. Turkey and mashed potatoes." She seemed proud of herself, and when Naruto took a bite his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Sasuke! You got to try this! It's better than ramen!" with a statement like that from Naruto, Sasuke quickly took a bite. He hummed in delight and continued eating. "can we have this every Tuesday?" Sasuke quickly agreeing with Naruto, which Made Anko laugh and agree. "only if your grades stay up." That was all they needed to hear. The breads and ham, the stuffing stuff, the boys were in heaven. _Kakashi will need to try it next time_. She thought to herself making her smile. She wouldn't tell the silver haired man, but she liked him a lot.


	6. meet your tenent

**_well i'm back, and with another chapter! I have no idea when I will be updating any other story I feel as if this one has main priority at the moment... perhaps when I catch up to my HP story I will calm a bit and work on the others I have. oh well...hope you enjoy!_ -Jackie**

_Two and a half years later…_

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata took their normal spots in the front row. They were almost twelve now, and had only a half year left to graduate, and this would be the last year with Anko as their teacher. Naruto was sad by this, he liked having his mom teach them, because if they didn't understand she would explain it a different way for them. He didn't like the idea of a new teacher, and most of the class agreed with him. She had been promoted to jonin three months ago, but wanted to finish out the year before going on active duty or receiving a genin team. With a tiny sliver of hope, the trio wished they would have Kakashi or Anko as their jonin sensei.  
"good morning students!" Anko shouted and the class shouted back. No one slept in her class, everyone was excited to learn, even Shikamaru whose family was known to be smart but lazy. After a year the girls realized that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't give them the time of day unless they got serious with their ninja training. And now they would be able to talk to the boys and they would talk back. Anko began to teach them about certain jutsu and explain in full detail how to achieve it.  
by this time and place the trio were neck and neck for rookie of the year. So they decided they would give titles to themselves when one of them achieved that award. They would have rookie of the year, female rookie of the year if Hinata didn't get rookie, and most unpredictable. Naruto secretly wanted the unpredictable, imagining his name in the bingo book as Naruto Uzumaki the most unpredictable ninja of the leaf. Yes, he liked this idea a lot.

The day progressed a little bit slower than it did normally. The lesson was about the previous hokages, so the class was a bit of a drag. Naruto began to carelessly doodle in his notebook, making it look like he was taking notes; Hinata though smacked his arm causing him to repay attention for a few minutes with a slight blush. Sasuke out of curiosity glanced at Naruto's notebook and saw a very detailed drawing of Hinata, looking forward to the teacher. The hair, face, everything. Sasuke snickered loud enough for only Naruto to hear, which Naruto looked at him confused.  
Hinata was busy taking notes and glancing out the window at the leaves that slowly turned pink with blossoms. Spring was coming and soon, graduation. She sighed heavily when the class was dismissed for lunch. The fan girls swarmed the boys, asking if they could eat together. "of course, Hinata-Chan come on!" Naruto's sing song voice called her out of her head and she smiled before joining them.

A group of nine future genin sat around the tree with the rope swing and ate their lunch. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Shino. There were a few girls Naruto and Sasuke never cared to learn their names, but they all laughed and ate together. "This was the way it should be with every class." A man with a scar across his nose stood next to Anko watching the kids eat. "well Iruka, I made sure that the girls weren't hell bent on being obsessed with boys, but good ninja, and had them all begin to work together." Iruka nodded his head. He was going to replace Anko at the end of the year. For right now he watched the younger students in the preschool. "your son is the glue it looks like." He held a little distaste but quickly gulped it down. He didn't hate Naruto but couldn't get himself to like him. Anko smiled. "he really is, and with Sasuke as his brother per say, those two together would be unstoppable, but without Hinata they would be utterly lost. She keeps them sane, and instead of tearing out each other's throats, she has them have a common goal." She paused for a moment to have Iruka guess. "to not get passed up by a girl." He laughed softly and looked out the window to see Hinata scolding them both for who knows what. "I thought I would never see the day, when an Uchiha and Hyuuga could get along so well." Anko scuffed. "I know I felt the same way. But they never showed distaste for each other when they played for the first time. The world is changing, and we'd be fools to not join it."

Later at the Namakazi estate the three friends were racing to see who could climb the tree the fastest. Their weights tripled so they could barley move. Sweat poured off their bodies, as gravity fought them. Anko stood at the bottom of the trees shouting at them making them move faster. "come on you lazy sons of bitches!" Naruto smirked and shouted back. "yes I am!" Anko laughed at her son's comment and had to agree.  
they reached a third of the way when they finally couldn't take it and released the weight so they could walk back down. Leaving a kunai where they had stopped. "much better today guys." Anko commented when they sat down to eat. "with more of those insanity workouts Guy does, I'm sure you guys will do it no problem, then doing it on water, and then we double again. You guys will be like lightning. No one will be able to match your speed. Not even Guy's new student. Or…clone is a better word." The five shuttered. Kakashi was over tonight beings they were dating regularly now; he would eat every Tuesday with them. Well, basically every day.  
the five after eating sat in the hot spring that was out back of the house. The girls on the one side and the boys on the other. The hot water felt great on the kid's sore muscles, and loved being able to do it after school and training each day. Kakashi for the sake of Hinata had made a fog screen, so the boys wouldn't try and look, not that they would, but it helped Naruto relax a bit.  
Ko showed up right on time as always to pick up Hinata. She waved goodbye as always and would be back early the next morning for more training. The boys raced to bed, and fell asleep when they hit the pillow.

Normally they would wake up at dawn, stretch and do some warm ups before school. But this morning Naruto didn't walk down the stairs to meet them. Anko looked at Sasuke worried, before she walked up the stairs to see her son. He was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed on his lap and his hands pressed together. He was deathly still, and it caused her to worry. she tried to shake him, but he wouldn't open his eyes. His breath was even and steady, like he was asleep sitting up. Again Anko tried to shake him harder but he just wouldn't wake. "Naruto come on snap out of it!" she slapped his cheek, but his head stayed turned.

*in Naruto's mindscape*

Naruto was walking down a damp metal building with dripping water being heard from afar. He didn't like this place, he felt uneasy and wanted to get out. At the end of the hallway he had been walking, there stood an open room with tall barred doors. He paused looking up at the doors with interest. There on the lock was a paper with a seal on it. a red glow appeared behind the bars, and eyes filled with evil glared at him. "**so, it's about time I met my warden**" Naruto gulped and his hands shook. "who are you?" the shadow covered thing laughed. "**you mortals call me the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but that is not my name.**" Naruto's eyes widened. "how? You are supposed to be dead!" the Kyuubi laughed again. "**I was never dead, your hokage is the reason I can speak to you now, the reason I am trapped here.**" Naruto turned and sat, looking to the hall which he had arrived. "why am I not afraid of you? At first I was scared, but for some reason I do not fear you."

Naruto groaned as he woke, Anko had him in her arms then and sighed in relief as he stirred. "you gave me a good scare Gaki! I will get you back!" Naruto smiled briefly then pulled himself out of her arms. "why is the Kyuubi in my mind?" Anko paused opening her mouth to speak, only to close it. "Gaki… I don't really know. But there is one person who does." She lied. "the hokage, after class we can go see him." Naruto only nodded then began to strip of his night clothes, causing Anko to leave. Sasuke was worried about his friend as they walked into the school and sat next to Hinata like always. He was quiet and didn't really speak, was distant. Sasuke didn't like it, and tried multiple times to pull Naruto's attention back, but all failed. Hinata even jokingly kissed his cheek and he still didn't respond. Hinata and Sasuke had never seen him like this, if she had kissed his check at any other time he would have gone bright red. But it was like neither of them existed.

Anko dismissed the students early that day and took Naruto by the collar. "Gaki snap out of it, let's go." He only nodded and left with his mom, leaving the two very confused.

Sasuke and Hinata walked through the market trying to distract themselves. "what could possibly be so bothersome on Naruto's mind that he'd basically ignore us?" Sasuke shrugged. "this morning he was late waking up, didn't eat breakfast which for Naruto is a red flag in itself. Then Anko and Naruto leaving right after class… do you think Naruto is sick?" Hinata stopped walking a moment thinking. Being around the blonde for so many years now she was concerned. "but even when he has been sick, it's never like this. He never gets a cold or the flu. Its always like food poisoning or the time he accidently drank the bad milk and had stomach issues all day. This isn't good." they both agreed to find Anko and Naruto. They could ask her if he wouldn't talk to them. jumping from the roof tops they made great time back to the academy. Where they saw Iruka escorting the younger children back inside. "hey Iruka sensei!" Hinata waved at him. He smiled and walked towards them. "hey aren't you suppose to be in class?" they shook their head. "anko let us go early today, but we need to talk to her, did she give you any information where she might have needed to go?" Iruka touched his chin and thought a moment. "just to see the hokage but all the teachers do that. I'm sorry, maybe try the estate." He waved them off as he turned to join his students inside. "well the next best place is the hokage tower. Maybe we can catch her on her way out of a meeting."

They entered the base of the tower and saw Sakura walking towards them. "oh Sasuke-kun, Hinata-Chan! What are you doing here?" she tilted her head looking at the duo. "looking for Anko Sensei. Why are you here?" Hinata glanced at her with a hint of disgust. Yes she was getting better, and she was a Sasuke fan girl, but still you become a Naruto fan girl when you see the two boys together enough. "my father is in the civilian council. They had a meeting and my father wanted to take me for lunch beings we got out early today. I did see sensei; she was heading for the hokage's office with Naruto. Did he get in trouble or something?" Sasuke scowled when she started going off about what a ditz he could be. And Hinata had to place a hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down, which started a whole new ranting. "hey get your hands off of my Sasuke-kun!" with a single simple using only two knuckle jab, Sakura fell to the floor with a very irate Hinata glaring down at her. "LET. IT. GO!" a tick mark on her brow twitched. "SASUKE IS MY FRIEND! I DON'T EVEN THINK HE'S CUTE!" "hey…" "OH SHUT IT SASUKE. I LIKE NARUTO. NA-RU-TO! NOW CAN IT BILBOARD BROW!" Hinata never yelled at anyone but the boys, but damn she could get terrifying. Sasuke only smirked at Sakura and pretended to be hurt by Hinata's comment. "Hinata-Chan, you can't lie to Sakura like that, everyone knows we're a thing, and item." He waggled his brows and Hinata giggled at his sarcasm. Sakura began to bawl anime tears as the duo walked away laughing at her misfortune.


	7. a godfather, a test and Fu

**dun dun duuuuuuuun another chapter. oh wait why the scary music? *hucks flip flop at Jessie's head* anyway, another chapter! :) carry on!- Jackie**

The door was closed when they arrived, but they could hear Naruto and Anko's voices. Silently they pressed their ears to the door and listened.

Naruto was speaking, something about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and about a sewer. They looked at each other then resumed listening. Anko was speaking now, saying that she didn't know enough to tell Naruto, that she believed the hokage should inform him. The hokage began to speak and began to talk about the battle twelve and a half years ago. "Hey, both of you get out of here!" an Ambu member took them by their wrists and led them from the door. "You're lucky the hokage was busy or else you two would be in a lot of trouble." They bowed their heads apologizing. "We were just looking for our sensei, we had questions about a jutsu and we saw her enter the hokages office." Sasuke began to lie, looking at Hinata for her input to his tale. "Yes, and we were just going to wait just outside but we heard them talking and got carried away…" the ambu member grunted and began to walk away. "Smooth lie Sasuke that was quick thinking." Sasuke only made a soft grunt.  
They sat in the lobby area at the base of the tower, groaning at how long it was taking. Maybe they should just wait at the estate, but they had questions, and they wanted answers. They both stood when they heard Naruto's laugh in the hallway. He looked surprised to see them there, and the look on Sasuke's face made him pale. "Oh…h-hey guys." Anko looked between the kids and silently back off a bit, this was Naruto's secret, he could tell them if he so wished.

"Naruto what has been going on all day? We're worried." Hinata quickly spoke before Sasuke could voice his anger at the blonde. "Yes Naruto we want some answers." Naruto sighed and nodded. "We will talk back at the house." Sasuke seemed pleased enough to smirk, but Hinata still had a frown on her face. She didn't want Naruto to forcibly tell them what it was that was bothering him, but tell them on his own.  
They walked in silence, which was a nice break for Anko. Not having the kids bickering at each other was nice, but it was too quiet. Maybe Naruto learned of his tenant a little too early. Anko shook her head and grunted; at least Naruto didn't seem so depressed now. He had a light step again, so it had to be somewhat good right? But learning the fourth chose you and he died doing it in the process is a downer.

They arrived at the estate and Naruto instantly went back to where the bath was. Sasuke and Hinata followed leaving Anko to walk into the house alone. Kakashi sat in the living area and glanced up with his one good eye when Anko walked in. "You're late, I beat you here." He said with slight humor in his voice, Anko sat next to him and sighed. "Naruto knows."  
Kakashi gave a knowing nod, and placed his hand on hers. "He will be ok."  
"it's not that. I'm afraid that Sasuke and Hinata may turn him away, after they learn. He is telling them right now."

Naruto placed his legs in the warm water, contemplating how to tell his two best friends. They sat beside him and said nothing, just allowed their feet to roam the water. "I don't want you guys to think less of me. That is why I am a-afraid to tell you." Hinata touched his hand making him blush. "Why on earth would you think we would think any less of you?" Sasuke grunted in agreement. Naruto still hesitated. "What is so bad Naruto? You are my brother you can tell me anything." Naruto let his shoulders fall. "Remember in class the story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune? The one that attacked our village?" they both nodded. "It was October tenth right? Almost twelve years ago." They still only nodded unsure where he was going with this. "The fourth didn't kill the Kitsune, he sealed it. Locking it away inside an infant who was only a few hours old. A child with large chakra reserves, one that could keep the Kitsune at bay within himself." Sasuke was the first to realize it. "You're the keeper aren't you?" Naruto only nodded. "The fourth picked me because of my mother, the Uzumaki are famous for the art of sealing and their long life spans and chakra reserves. And I was born only a few hours before the attack. My father didn't want to burden anyone with this destiny; he couldn't do that to any family but his own." They both sat stunned at the news, Hinata not able to say anything of comfort or anything in general. She sat in silence and tried to absorb this news. Naruto was the keeper of the Kyuubi. He was a jinchuriki. "Wait… father? Your dad was the forth hokage!?" Hinata stood suddenly but misjudged her footing and fell right into the water, causing the boys to laugh and lighten the mood. "Yes, my father was the forth hokage."  
*

When Anko heard the laughter she relaxed. Kakashi smiled under his mask, and pulled her into him. "See? Best friends don't turn so easily. He picked a good pair to be friends with. Like his father was a friend with Sasuke's father and Hinata's father. It was just meant to be that way."

Later that night when the five sat around for dinner, there was a comforting silence. Naruto tried not to smile and eat his food; Sasuke was doing it successfully but had an unnatural cough that sounded like laughs. Anko looked at the two boys and cocked her head. "You boys have something to say?" they both looked away. "Well I'm no boy but I have something to say." Kakashi cleared his throat while Anko gave him a confused look. Just when Kakashi began to speak a knock was heard on the door. Anko got up and answered the door, leaving a ticked off Kakashi glaring at said door. Naruto and Sasuke laughed at his premature fail. Hinata looked at the boys and rolled her eyes. "Come on guys you said you would help me." Kakashi sighed. "We did, we caused a distraction of sorts just like you asked." "Yea, it's not our fault someone knocked on the door." Kakashi sighed again.  
Anko walked back to the table a scroll on her hand and a pale look on her face. "He…he's coming." Kakashi tilted his head, mimicking the children. "Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya the toad sage. He said he has someone who needs assistance, and that I was the only one who could possibly help." Kakashi paled a little and sweat dropped, and then got a gleam in his eye. "That means I can get the new book!" The rest of the table sweat dropped. Of course the porn he reads would be the one thing he would suddenly care so much about.  
"My god father? Who is he?" Anko sighed and sat beside Naruto. "He is one of the legendary senin. Taught by the third hokage himself. Your father trained under him from what stories I've heard. As well as Sasuke and Hinata's father. The three looked at each other and smiled. "But Naruto, your father gave him the right to raise you if anything were to happen to them. Meaning, if he wished it… as long as you wanted too that is. He could raise you." Naruto looked down at his plate and grew sad. Would this man take him away from his home? "Well then he would get a package deal. The three of us." Hinata boldly stated. "Oh yeah, like your father would let you leave." Sasuke retorted when he began to chuckle. "He won't be here for a few days. But who is this person he is bringing with him I wonder." They all shrugged it off and decided a good soak will relax them before Ko arrived. After all graduation was so soon they could feel those headbands on their foreheads now.

Naruto was nervous, so nervous he couldn't eat. He sat at the table with the rest of his family in silence, pushing the eggs around his plate. "Naruto I know you must be at least a little excited?" Anko tried to cheer the boy, but Naruto only sighed. "If he tries to take me away I don't know what to do! I don't want to go with him." Anko smiled sadly, after all these years of raising Naruto she felt as if she had done what Kushina would have. She loved every moment of it, every sick day, every morning he refused to get out of bed so she sent a snake on him… but it was true, this man could take Naruto away and there was nothing she could do about it.  
Naruto pushed his still full plate away from him and stood. "I guess I'll get ready then." Sasuke gave a sad smile and took his plate to the sink as well as Naruto's. Kakashi stood in the doorway and glanced at the small melancholy table. They didn't even know if Jiraiya was going to want to take Naruto, he was a busy man and had no time for a child. He turned slightly and saw Naruto standing beside him. "Kakashi… is he; I mean will h-he take me away? I just got a family I c-can't lose them now." Kakashi crouched down and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "No, I don't think he will." Naruto looked him in his eye and let a single tear escape. "Thank you Kakashi."

The group left for town, meeting Hinata along the way. They all decided that they would go to the hokage tower and meet him there, that way Naruto would be more comfortable. People were busy as usual, the pinkette stops and flirted with Sasuke, while he just brushed it off and the pinkette joined Ino who winked Naruto's way. Hinata sped up and took Naruto's hand making him go bright red.  
The tower stood above them with an aura of power. Naruto smiled at the building telling himself that one day he would take his father's place as Hokage. Kakashi was the one who knocked on the door and opened it when he gave permission to enter. Naruto as if he were the five year old all over again hid behind his mom. A man with long spiky hair tied into a pony tail stood by the Hokage's desk. "Naruto." The third spoke gently. "This is Jiraiya the toad sage." The man turned and saw the boy hidden behind Anko. He puffed air out and crouched. "Naruto, come on out and let me take a look at you." With a gentile push from Hinata, Naruto walked over to the toad sage. "I see, his father's hair, his mother's looks but a shyness that neither had." He reached out and turned Naruto's cheek. "Ah but I see courage, bravery and his mother's rage all locked away in those eyes of yours. He will grow out of the shyness." Naruto turned with his eyes pleading to his mother to make him stop.  
"But alas I see sadness, what is bothering you Naruto?" Naruto pulled out from his grasp and walked back to his mom. "I won't let you take me away from my family." Jiraiya smirked, and glanced at Anko who shot daggers for making her son upset. "How about a wager Naruto? If you can complete the toad summon contract you can stay, but if you fail you leave with me for training like you've never seen." Naruto mumbled about guy's workouts that made Kakashi snicker. Naruto stood straight and held out his hand. "Your bet, but I have one condition. If I lose my best friends are to come with me. They will never let me get stronger without them." Jiraiya shook his head. "No, just you." Naruto looked at his friends who smiled and nodded. "Fine, your bet it is. How long do I have?" Jiraiya smirked. "Two days." Naruto paled but nodded.

Anko looked at Kakashi who only winked at her and took her hand. "We have quite the show coming up I suggest we all find a nice place to sit and watch." Anko began to clench her knuckles and release them with waves of KI rolling out like fog. "He better not hurt my son I swear to the gods, I don't care if he is a senin I will kick his ass." Kakashi smiled under his mask, "that was very Kushina like." Anko gave a proud smirk. They all walked out into a clearing just outside the village; there was a waterfall and a pebbled shore to it. Naruto gave a sad smile then walked over to where the old man sat waiting. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and gave a determined smirk; he knew his best friend could do it. He had the will of fire deep within him. But he also wondered if he could learn a summoning jutsu, the same thought passing through Hinata's head. Like Naruto said, he will never have a one up on either of them.  
Naruto gave a sigh then sat on his knees before his temporary sensei. "Okay Naruto, first you need to sign the contract with your blood. Prick your finger sign it, then tap the top of each finger and place it got it?" Naruto gave an unsure smile, but bit his thumb, signing his name on the large scroll Jiraiya had laid out. Looking at it he saw his father's name before his own and he smiled knowing this would be easier than Jiraiya gave him credit for. Once he was finished Jiraiya showed him the signs and summoned a small frog.  
Naruto looked at his friends who gave him thumbs up and a smile or smirk. With a few relaxing breaths Naruto copied the signs and placed his hand on the ground. A small tad pole was summoned. Naruto smiled thankful he could summon something and tried again.  
A few hours had passed and Naruto was panting, he was only able to summon a small toad now. The other's all sat around a tree in its shade and waited. "It looks like I may win this bet kid." Naruto ground his teeth and once more did the jutsu. A larger toad was summoned; he was roughly the size of a house cat. Anko smiled at her boy trying and getting more and more frustrated like his mother no doubt would. "Gah! There has to be a trick to this. Something I am not thinking of." Jiraiya laughed. "There is no trick either you get it done, or you don't. You have to summon the boss toad Gamabunta and pass his test. Then you will win the bet, if you get it done by tomorrow." Naruto gulped there was more to this than he thought. His father did it, this old fart did it, and how hard could it really be to pass this test? With another deep breath, Naruto summoned again.

Naruto was only able to summon one of Gamabunta's sons by the time the sun set. Naruto didn't remember the name of the toad, but he was too tired to care. Jiraiya said by noon tomorrow, he had little time to do this and he let his frustration and sadness out in punches on the dummy outside. Sasuke watched Naruto from the porch and sighed. If Naruto left he would have Hinata yes, but he would be lonely at home. He didn't want to lose another brother. Anko touched Sasuke's shoulder and he nodded, not needing words to understand that Anko wanted to talk to Naruto alone.  
She stood behind him as he laid hit after hit on the dummy, tears running down his face as he did so. "Gaki." He stopped and turned into his mother's arms. "w-what if I can't do this? I don't w-want to leave!" she only ran her fingers through his hair to calm him, like she did when he was younger. "I know you can do this. I raised to you be strong and fearless. You can show that old pervert that you are not just some kid. You're my kid." Naruto laughed softly into her chest and took calming breaths. Anko just held him loving every minute of it for it did not happen anymore.  
Once inside after Naruto dried his face they ate their usual Sunday dinner and relaxed before Hinata had to go. That night Naruto meditated on what he needed to do, and smiled.


	8. graduation

**yup another chapter, I like the two in one chapters better, longer and it doesn't fill my chapter log so fast haha :) Carry on! Jackie**

The next morning Naruto ate all that he could. Anko looked at him shocked when he kept asking for more. Sasuke looked at him and shrugged his shoulders at Anko, not knowing either. When he had twelve servings of eggs and four cups of ramen, he ran out the door a piece of toast in his mouth. The two members of this weird ass family looked at each other and followed. "I have to go to the academy, make sure he doesn't kill himself." Sasuke nodded and ran after Naruto; Hinata joining and asking what was going on.

*  
Anko walked into her classroom to see a girl with green hair sitting in the front row before any other student would arrive. "Are you Anko?" she nodded and the girl smiled. "the pervert said you might be able to help me… my village basically was going to execute me and reseal the tailed best in another… someone stronger so I ran. And he brought me here… the hokage said that you may be able to give me a place to stay, said your son is the nine tails?" Anko leaned back to the blackboard and stared at this girl. The poor thing was two years younger than Naruto, but was very tall for her age. A smile came to her face. "Yes, I need another girl around to even it out." The girl smiled  
*

Naruto sat on a large rock by the waterfall gathering as much chakra as he could; Jiraiya looked at him and smiled. This was what he wanted to see yesterday, the determination his father had. Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata watched as Naruto jumped from the rock and did the summoning jutsu. "My gods." Kakashi spoke as the smoke cleared and the largest toad they have ever seen stood before them. "Jiraiya boy, why did you summon me?" the deep voice boomed over the trees. "I didn't, he did. He wishes to pass the test." Gamabunta grunted and glanced up at the small boy on his head. "You summoned me?" he began to laugh, Naruto having to hold on for dear life. "He's Minato's boy, so yes he did." Naruto smiled down at his friends. "I did it!" his voice was softer being higher up but still loud enough to hear him.  
"Alright brat, you think you can hold on for that long? Fine. You owe me the best Saki you can find for at least a month." Jiraiya sweat dropped and scratched his neck, then checked his money pouch and sighed. "Wait hold on? What?" Naruto didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was busy screaming out as the giant toad leaped and thrashed about.

When the sun was beginning to set Gamabunta stopped and bellowed out a laugh. "Well brat you did well. I will honor the contract." Naruto smiled the best he could as he slowly slid off Gamabunta's back and into Hinata's arms as he fell over. The smoke cleared and Jiraiya smiled at the boy his eyes closed. "I would still like to train you, but I will wait until you are older. You win the bet Gaki." Naruto smiled hugging Hinata without blushing for once. Sasuke smirked and turned to walk away, following Kakashi to the closest food stand. "How did you know to use as much chakra as you could?" Naruto shrugged, "I was just going to try and if it didn't work I was going to anything I could to get it to work." Jiraiya put a hand on his hair and ruffled it. "That's what I expected of you Naruto. Now, let's go get food, I bet you are half starved." Naruto touched his gut and laughed when it growled.  
They all sat at Itchiraku's and laughed while they ate. Graduation was two weeks away, they felt ready except Naruto. He could do everything except the clone jutsu. He had a plan though, he would ask his mom or Kakashi maybe even the pervert if they knew why he couldn't do it, and if they could help him. Sasuke and Hinata had tried to help him with it, but they always looked like a dead version of himself.  
When they left the food stand he looked at Jiraiya and bowed to him shocking the group. "I look forward to training with you in a few years to come. You trained my father, I would be honored to b-be trained under you." Jiraiya smiled and touched the boy's hair. "I will see you in about two year's time." Naruto stood straight and smiled. When Jiraiya looked back as he was walking away, he could've sworn it was Minato who was waving back at him. His heart panged, but he waved back looking forward to the future.

"So do you think you could teach me a clone jutsu that can help me?" Kakashi touched his chin, thinking over all of the jutsu he knew. "Perhaps but we will need the hokage's permission to use it. As it is a village secret and only jonin are permitted to learn it. But because of your reserves being so large a normal clone jutsu won't work." Naruto smiled and walked up to bed when a girl with green hair sat on his bed. He paused and tilted his head. "Are you Naruto?" she spoke softly. He nodded and she bolted to him hugging him tightly. "I'm your new sister! My name is Fu, and I am the jinchuuriki of the six tailed beast." Naruto stood silent for a moment as the girl held onto him. She must have been a year younger or about the same age he couldn't be too sure. "I'm sorry, I was just excited to be part of a family…" she backed away looking down. "So, Fu…" she looked up to see a smiling face of Naruto. "Welcome to the weird ass family." She smiled and ran to hug him again knocking him to the floor as he laughed. Sasuke walked to his doorway and glanced down at the girl who still held onto Naruto as he laughed. "Sasuke! You have a sister! We both do, this is Fu." Sasuke blinked a few times, showing a rare smile.  
"Well then I think we should set Fu up a room." She paused looking down at the floor. "I get a room? I don't have to sleep outside?" the boys looked at each other and said no in union. Why did she think that? This began to bother Naruto when he remembered having to sleep outside. "Tell you what. We will pull in two sleep mats and we'll sleep in here together tonight." Sasuke groaned but left to get his mat, Fu looked at Naruto and smiled grateful for his kindness. When the mats were pulled in, the three fell asleep, Fu rolling over to be closer to Naruto and Sasuke rolling away to sleep alone.  
Anko cracked the door slightly and looked in. a smile came to her lips and she prayed to kami for help. Three kids now, three… oh kami no more…

* two weeks later *

Today is the day, Graduation. The three ninja sat in their desk and waited to be called for the test. This was the final stage of the tests; they passed the written and the weaponry without a single worry. Naruto was still nervous, even after he received permission by the hokage to use the jutsu. Hinata was the first of the three to go; Naruto blushed softly wishing her good luck with only one stutter. She was gone only a few minutes before she came back with a headband on. Naruto smiled looking away at how even more pretty she looked. Sasuke went before Naruto giving him a satisfied smirk. When he returned with a headband Naruto relaxed a bit. His name was called and he stood walking to the door while Hinata and Sasuke gave him an encouraging smile.  
once inside the room he saw his mom and another sensei named Mizuki. The man had a glare in his eyes that made Naruto flinch back, and sent a red flag in Anko's mind. "Alright you need to do a henge, a substitution and a clone jutsu." Naruto took a deep breath and preformed the henge, turning into the third hokage. They both nodded and wrote down his score, next he switched placed with his mom, which she laughed at cause he put his feet up on the desk and had her dango, which he was currently taking a bite of. "ok now the clone jutsu." Mizuki smirked, he had never seen him do it right so he looked forward to watching Naruto fail, using him to get the scroll and take it to his master.  
Naruto took a deep breath and held two of his finger on both hands into a cross. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Mizuki's face paled when five Naruto's stood before them. "Good I see Kakashi was able to help you in time. Congratulations you pass." Anko held out his headband and Naruto smiled largly. "thank you mom, thank you very much!" Naruto placed it on his forehead and tied it, it felt like the gods were smiling on him. "Anko, I was not aware the students were allowed to use any other clone jutsu." Naruto froze. "he had permission from the hokage. He cannot perform the simple clone jutsu his reserves are too high." Mizuki grunted. "I think we have to wait until the hokage can confirm this." Naruto glared at Mizuki. "I have it right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll. "unless the hokage tells me himself, I will not pass him." Anko sighed and looked at Naruto sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I need the headband back until later." Naruto's face fell as he took it off and handed it back to his mom., then quietly walked out of the door.

When Naruto didn't return to the classroom, Sasuke and Hinata began to worry. "I'll go find him Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and waited for Anko to return to the room. Hinata began her search in the courtyard, where Naruto sat on the lone swing where they had eaten lunch every day for years. He was not wearing the headband. Hinata gasped softly at the news, she knew he did it, she watched the five clones appear. Why did he not pass? Naruto didn't look at her when she walked up. "go away." He said softly. When she sat stubbornly on the grass he groaned. "Mizuki wouldn't pass me because I used a shadow clone and not a basic clone. Now I have to wait until he speaks to the hokage to verify I had permission, the whole class will get to celebrate and I can't join them." Hinata remained quiet as he ranted. "well you did pass, and we can have our own celebration at home. Screw the class." Naruto looked up and a faint smile played on his lips.  
the other students began to walk out into the yard, Naruto just wanted to hide from everyone so they didn't see his shame. "you did pass, just say you wanted your dad's headband instead." Naruto perked up and smiled. "that's a great idea! I do want my father's headband!" Hinata smiled and took his hand making him blush, and walked over to the other new ninja. "hey Naruto where's your band my man?" Kiba threw his arm over Naruto's shoulders. "I asked if I could wear my father's headband instead so my mom is getting it from the hokage." Kiba nodded. "Right on, hey Hinata come on go on a date with me!" Kiba chased after Hinata who fled to her father and bowed softly. Her father gave a small hidden smile that only she could see, and turned to lead her home. Hinata waved to Naruto and Sasuke and walked off. Sasuke stood next to Naruto and bumped his shoulder with Naruto's to show affection the way boys do.  
Later that night Naruto walked with his mother to the hokage tower, where Mizuki stood waiting for them. He had every intention of making sure Naruto stayed a failure, but he didn't expect Anko to come as well. "shit." He swore almost silently. The hokage looked over at Naruto and smiled at him, "I assume Mizuki has a good reason to hold off Naruto's headband?" Mizuki cleared his throat. "I was not aware that Naruto had permission to use a different more advanced clone jutsu, we do not just change the rules." The hokage looked at Mizuki and exhaled some smoke. "We did last year for the boy who could not do anything but Taijutsu. And you seemed fine with that last year." Mizuki began to get red faced. "But Naruto is not an exception like that! He is perfectly capable of doing all of them." The hokage grunted. "Yes, but you need to take into consideration that his mother and the Uzumaki clan have high chakra reserves, and doing basic jutsu like the clone is almost near impossible. I gave Naruto permission to learn and use the shadow clone jutsu." Mizuki was losing this fight and without thinking yelled out something that would send him to prison. "THAT MONSTER DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A NINJA HE IS THE NINE TAILED FOX FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Naruto hid behind his mom and sighed sadly. The third stood and slammed his fists on the desk. "Rabbit, be sure Mizuki gets a comfy cell. And tell Ibiki to be ready." Anko interrupted then, "I want in! I am sick of these ass holes hurting my son." The third smiled and nodded, as the Ambu led Mizuki away. The third looked at Naruto holding out the headband he had received earlier. "With all due respect sir, may I have my father's headband?" the third smiled and nodded standing and walking over to a picture of the third. It wasn't large, just a basic painted picture like that matched the first three hokages.  
The third placed his hand on it and using his chakra opened a small safe behind it. Inside were a few items, one being his father's headband. It was on black fabric instead of the classic gray. It had scorch marks and scratches on the metal but Naruto took it in his hands and didn't speak. There in his hands was his father's own headband. Smiling he put on the headband, and felt closer to the father he never knew. "Thank you Jiji." The old man smiled and shooed him away so he could finish his paperwork. "One last thing sir, have you ever thought of using shadow clones to help with paperwork?" Naruto smiled then walked out leaving an old man sweat dropping with anime tears, cursing himself for not realizing it before.

When he got home, seeing the faces of his family except his mom who was probably making Mizuki piss himself, he smiled and sat joining them in the living room. This was his family, they believed in him, loved him and he loved them back.


	9. well well well

**well it's a little shorter, but I will make it up by a longer one next chapter! :) -Jackie**

Fu walked with the three ninja to the academy for their final day. Fu liked that Naruto kept her close to him in a protective way. The looks she received from random villagers didn't hurt so much when he was with her. Fu was lead to her new class by Naruto who gave her a quick hug before waving goodbye. He found Sasuke and Hinata in the normal desk and joined them, all the others began to fill in, and of course the girls swarmed over to show off their headbands. "See Sasuke-kun! Now we can go on a date right?" Sasuke let his face hit the desk and stayed there. "Naruto-kun come on I'll buy you Ramen!" Naruto rolled his eyes and silently pleaded for his mom to hurry that morning. The girls haven't really changed, they just did what they needed to pass and now they swarm again.  
Anko walked in the room and the girls quickly found their seats. "Ok, I just got back from the hokage and I will now place you on three man teams. The first team…" she began to read off teams, the girls who cried when they didn't get on Naruto or Sasuke's team made the two laugh quietly to themselves. "Team seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga." The three looked at each other, and nodded. They could celebrate later. The final teams were said, with Ino Shikamaru and Choji on a team, Kiba, Shino and Sakura on team eight. "Now you will wait here for your jonin instructor." Anko winked at Naruto's team and walked over nodding for them to go. "I'm your instructor cool right? And I have a temporary place on interrogation!" Naruto smiled. "Who did Kakashi get?" "Team one." Naruto smiled and felt bad for team one.

They all sat around Itchiraku's and talked over when they should begin missions. "I already know how well you three work as a team that's why we aren't doing the test. But I DO have your scores. Hinata came in as rookie of the year." She smiled and accepted the praise with a slight blush. So amongst yourselves Sasuke would be what was it, male rookie of the year making Naruto Unpredictable?" Naruto silently celebrated then continued to eat his ramen. Kakashi joined them sometime later complaining that his team wouldn't get the bell test again and he would have to wait for next year's crop. "Fu will graduate in two Kakashi you could always be her sensei." Kakashi placed a hand on his clothed chin and thought nodding his head to his own thoughts.  
Fu greeted them when they got home and was ready for this so called game night Naruto suggested for them tonight. They didn't want to train after the academy today but do something as a family, so Naruto pulled out the game boards they had. It was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

The night went off strangely with all the games they played, Sasuke tried to act like he didn't care, but everyone knew he was happy and having fun. Hinata no longer needed Ko to pick her up or take her places. Her father knew she could take care of herself now, and didn't even require her home if she didn't want to be. Which was huge to Hinata, she could stay out all night and her father wouldn't send out a search party. Having the top scores in the class gave her that freedom. So tonight she was staying there with Fu in her room. The four sat in the bath relaxing at chatting away, discussing training for Fu, and how they should get her weights soon. Fun just listened quietly unless she was asked a question, apparently they were getting her a new outfit and chakra weights, which suited her just fine. Her old white, mesh, and black pants outfit didn't fit anymore and she did want to match her new siblings. The night was going well for the family and no one seemed to give a shit.  
the next morning was a madhouse for Anko who seemed to be losing her mind making food for everyone in the house. Naruto smirked and made a few clones and had them help his mom, which calmed Anko down a bit thanking Naruto for the help. Somehow there ended up being a flour fight and the whole house ended up covered in the white powder. Pictures were taken and everyone laughed at the fact that they threw flour at each other.

The new genin met out in the yard for Anko, who they now addressed as Sensei. "alright maggots! Listen up you get D missions which is basically hard labor around the village, or chores that the villagers don't want to do. This is to build teamwork and experiences working at a common goal, so you better get ten done today! If you don't you will have to do three hundred laps around the village on your hands with ten pounds added to each weight!" the three smirked and glanced at each other. "If we get fifteen done before dinner you have to do it." Anko cracked her neck and smiled. "Your bet! Now to the hokage."  
the third was enjoying some tea on this early morning fall day, when the door burst in with a very eager Naruto and his team requesting D ranks. "As many as you can give us!" Naruto placed his hands on the desk. "We have a wager and I refuse to do laps on my hands around this village!" the third chuckled and pulled out a scroll. "Well we have twenty total, but I suppose I'll give you five to start, if you finish those you will receive more. By then there may be more for you." Naruto took the slip of paper and the three took off, Anko chuckled softly and followed. "At this rate Lord Hokage, they will have one hell of a bingo book status. They won't stop at just five sir." Iruka spoke softly looking at the door then back to his scrolls.  
team seven ran to the first mission and started right away, it was easy just get the demon cat Torra. Until you know she vanishes and they chase her again. Naruto crossed out the first mission while Hinata put a bandage on his cheek. "cat needs to be squashed." He mumbled at the humor of Sasuke who walked away unscathed and was able to hold the cat as it purred.  
the second mission was to help the post deliver packages. Naruto stuck to people who he knew accepted him and that left him with very few, so he started on the next one early. Sasuke and Hinata raced each other in delivering all the packages. Anko and Kakashi watched in amusement while the young ninja ran around the village completing their missions and asking for more.  
Naruto fell to the grass and panted while Hinata leaned on a tree, and Sasuke snored in the grass. They only had one more to prove to their sensei and only an hour left to do it. "Sasuke, come on we can't let mom win, we only have to clean the playground how hard could it possibly be?" the look on the kids faces when they arrived brought Anko much joy. The playground was covered in trash, animal droppings, clothing, lost articles and the play equipment slaughtered in mud. "the park has to look presentable so I recommend you get started." Kakashi spoke up softly and the ninja took off. Naruto made four clones and began to pick up trash, Hinata began to wash the play equipment, leaving Sasuke the task of the clothing. Naruto beings he was already picking up trash quickly collected the remaining droppings and moved to help Hinata. "why do I make bets with that kid?" Anko asked Kakashi when they looked at the playground now in perfect condition and the kids passed out on the grass. "I don't know, but they proved you wrong… what was it you had to do?" Anko paled and mumbled as she added weight and got on her hands. "this is so embarrassing."  
Naruto yawned when he sat up, seeing his mom coming around on her third lap. "what's the matter mom? Can't handle what you dish out?" he shouted waking the other two who began to laugh and Anko's misfortune.

That night around the dinner table the ninja looked as though they would pass out face first into their food. The next day was sure to be nothing but training much to their relief. Fu began to talk about the academy and how boring it was because she knew most of what they were teaching except the history of the village. Anko sighed, she knew that the classes would be boring once she left, she gave herself a smile then continued to eat.  
Kakashi looked around the table once again trying to get the purple haired ninja's attention. When she finally glanced his way he began to sputter nonsense and she laughed, much to Kakashi's disappointment. Naruto had been awake enough to laugh at Kakashi as his shoulders slumped. "Will you just ask her already? It's painful to watch your failed attempts." Sasuke yawned out, making Anko look at Kakashi who even if you couldn't see was blushing softly. He cleared his throat trying to think of a clever way to begin.

To everyone's surprise Hinata stood up and had a very serious look on her face. "Will you marry him? Gods' almighty! It's obviously going to take him forever to mutter out a heart filled proposal." Anko once again looked at Kakashi. "Really?" Kakashi nodded getting on one knee and holding out the box with the ring clearly visible. Anko remained silent much to Kakashi's discomfort. "Yea, sure could be fun." She tried to pull it off in an I don't give a fuck way, but she then let her smile be seen and jumped him. The ninja made gagging noises when she pulled down his mask to kiss him. "Well!" Naruto said loudly. "I'm going to bed!" and made a hasty retreat. Sasuke quickly followed not wanting to see the rapidly heating scene any longer. Hinata took a very gushing Fu to her room, where they promptly stayed until morning. But neither of the groaning ninja even noticed the children had left.


End file.
